The Seedeater of Gravity Falls
by DaemonTheDemon
Summary: Dipper and the group encounter the legendary Seedeater. Can they survive? Note: This is a short story, I'll be working on the actual one soon.


As you all know, there are many strange things that happen in this town, and by strange I mean not by the usual type of strange I mean the "this doesn't exist" strange. You heard it, I Dipper Pines, live in this type of strange world in this strange town. And I wish I never lived here in Gravity Falls, where the it's the pinnacle of the supernatural world. You ask why I never wanted to live here? Don't get me wrong, I'm fine with visiting my Great Uncle Stan despite the fact that he can be a total coot most of, okay, all the time in fact. It's just that I'm fond of looking for some adventure, I just didn't expect to run into...monsters.

Yeah, you read it right, monsters. All manners of them as well. From big to small, to scary and strange. When I moved here with my sister Mabel, we thought at first to be a normal day with Grunkle Stan, but oh how wrong we were about that. I still remember the first ever creatures we encountered, and believe it or not they were gnomes, and not the ones you read in fairy tales, these ones were much worse. And if that doesn't get any weirder, I've recently discovered a book with a number 3 on it, and the 3 is embedded on a golden hand print. I didn't know what it was, or what it can do, but the minute I opened it up, I never wanted to let go of it.

It looked like some kind of encyclopedia of monsters and locations of the unknown, and it was even a diary of some kind. I never knew what happened to the author, but something tells me that the last page which was all scribbled and smudged, may indicate that he wasn't around for much long. This book was not much, but it remained to be interesting because the more I read the more my curiosity and interest peaked. I'm basically seen as an adventure geek, so you can probably tell why I can't take my eyes off this book for more then 2 seconds.

It's like I'm reading the Necromicon, which unfortunately I never found, I mean hey it's not like Cthulhu lives under Gravity Falls...right? Anyway, during me and my sister's time here we went off on many crazy adventures, and meeting new friends and also new enemies. And some of them were humans instead of monsters, and I'm guessing that we make friends with the monsters more then the humans. Our latest adventure, and nightmare, was facing the legendary Slender Man. Yeah, that's right, the very same Slender Man that makes you miss the Bogeyman to be the only thing go bumping in the night.

We've faced what may have been the hardest and most terrifying experience in all our lives, more so then anything and I don't think our other adventures compared to what the Slender Man threw at us. And, let's just say, I had to be put in a mental institute for a few weeks, along with others who were dragged along for the thrill ride. Mabel, Soos, Wendy, and Grunkle Stan visited me everyday so that makes me feel better. I'm still in the hospital, but I should be out tomorrow. It wasn't pretty when I was there, because basically there was screaming, biting, and thrashing. Not to mention crying and whispering in the corner.

Again I say, not pretty. It was currently midnight, and I'm on my bed all alone and ready to be free tomorrow. I'm just sitting here as always reading and writing my own thoughts on the number 3 book. It was pretty dark in my room, with the only source of light being the lamp above me, it was a little dim but I could still make out a few things. What I'm writing right now happened, and it really happened, no I'm not joking since in the town of Gravity Falls pretty much anything is possible.

Here's how it went: Around a week ago, Grunkle Stan wanted us to go on a camping trip in the outskirts of Gravity Falls, of course Mabel was pretty excited about since she could play with any of the animals in the woods. But I, however, was not really fond of the idea of going out camping in the woods, knowing that whatever lurks in the woods are things that try to kill us or eat us. So yeah, not one of the many best ideas of good ol' Grunkle Stan. Grunkle Stan said that his family had a cabin in the forest somewhere. After sometime, and due to Mabel's infamous puppy dog eyes, I agreed and even Soos and Wendy wanted to tag along as well.

So camping we went. Since it was a camping trip, we had to sleep in the wilderness, so Grunkle Stan told us about the woods near the cabin. I don't really remember much about the trip to the cabin. We just joked around, shared laughs, had breaks, you know the usual family get together's. Of course I wasn't much in on it only occupying myself with the book and trying to shake off the memories of our last adventure, it's pretty crazy that you still remember it after a month. We entered the woods of Gravity Falls at last, and of course I flinced because of the memories that flood back to me and haunt me when it gives me reminders.

The trees looked the same as we drive by them and the road was bumpy as ever. A few animals scattered across us and by us, and it may have been my imagination or I may have seen odd shapes just whizzing about through the trees and bushes. I ignored it as best I can only focusing on having a normal day for once. Sooner or later we found the cabin and drove up to the cabin and left the car there. We took a short break in the cabin, mainly just checked out, and watching TV, and of course Grunkle Stan's family pride and his own pride kicks in and started to tell us stories about how this cabin was founded and what not, for 2 hours.

Soos and Mabel, being the naive ones were interested of course, Wendy only pretended to listen when really she had ear phones on listening to beats. After a while we set out into the wilderness, and walked all the way by foot, Soos carried the tent, Mabel carried the sleeping bags, I was dragging the supplies, and Wendy was all calm and collected, with Grunkle Stan making the lead, with a prideful smile on his face. I'll never understand that guy, his heart may be in the right place, but he constantly beams with greed and pride as if it's the only things he knows about life.

We went pretty far in, I can't say how far in the distance exactly, but I don't think I've ever went this deep in the woods and for good reason. It took several hours to get to where we set up camp. The first we just screwed around, and for once, nothing abnormal happened. I didn't know if it was a miracle and my prayers were answered, or fate was messing with us. But the first day was good, Grunkle Stan and I went fishing, Soos and Mabel were out taking pictures of animals and they messed around with the cameras by taking pictures of themselves as well. Wendy on the other hand, she was the same as ever, she was strangely quiet, but even though she cracked some small smiles every once in a while and let out chuckles, she was just not that into it.

I wasn't sure, but I think that last adventure with the Slender Man hit her hard. And after that, she wasn't very social. After a few hours, Grunkle Stan told me to head out and grab some firewood, and with a grunt I ventured off in the woods. Despite being the first time deep in the woods, I quickly grew used to it because I've been in the woods, well not deep, more times then I could count, I decided to take my number 3 book with me, just to occupy me in my stroll. As I set out to gather wood for a new fire and water to cook with, a lot of thoughts kept plaguing my mind, mostly of how I never knew things could get much worse.

Our adventures were sure pretty tough but I didn't know they would push us to the limit and drive us to the brink of insanity. It's one of the many reasons of why I wanted to leave as soon as it got much worse, so bad that it threatened not only the people of Gravity Falls but their sanity too. I was so lost in thought I nearly forgot to get some of the firewood, which I did but they were only a few sticks and branches. Even I knew that my scrawny arms couldn't carry the big stuff, which Soos would tag along with me. Eventually I made it to a lake after a few minutes, but then...something happened.

I heard a sound, it was strange, at first I though it was a squirrel chirping, but the pace of it was fast, and it felt as though it was circling me. I couldn't tell if it was close or far, only that it echoed throughout the woods so it made it hard for me to pinpoint the exact location of where this sound was emitting. It sounded like clicking, but it's not something you would hear in a forest. I ignored it thinking it to be a chipmunk, and took a bucket of water, then went back to the camp when the clicking stopped slowly. As it stopped, my head started to hurt for some reason, and my vision became slightly blurry as if I went on a fast pace merry-go-round. I continued on regardless, and Soos helped me with the wood, we should have enough wood for a good fire.

It was lunch time, so Mabel started to search through the bags looking for something cookable, after a while she took out a can of beans, and soup. It wasn't much but it should help satisfy our hunger. Later that evening, Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy, Mabel and I were sat around the fire, eating from beans from the cans, it was nighttime and soon a fog started to draw in. Grunkle Stan was confused by this, because he's been here many times and he's never seen a fog before in these part of the woods. I wasn't around here as much as Grunkle Stan so I wouldn't know nor would it interest me.

One thing I did notice was the chilling wind, it's really chilly outside for being in the middle of Summer. And again, the sound came back, the clicking, only that it was a bit louder then last time. My head bolted up a bit having been alarmed from the sound, I don't know why since I assumed it to be a chipmunk, why was I afraid of chipmunk. Grunkle Stan was annoyed by the clicking sounds, and shouted out to whatever was making them. Wendy rolled her eyes, but then she began to glance around, and she wasn't the only one. We took some glances around the woods after hearing some rustling. And they sounded like they were being made around us. My paranoia and instincts slowly began to kick in and ignored them as best I could. But the clicking and movement didn't help.

After a while it stopped. We all assumed it to be some kind of animal and went back to what we were doing, but as for me, I was on the alert. Sleepiness began to take over the group and we decided to sleep in the massive tent Soos and I set up. Mabel and Wendy slept together in their own sleeping bags on the right side, while Soos, Grunkle Stan, and I slept on the left side. There was a few bags of chips, candy, and comics around but we didn't care. A few hours later, something woke me up, and I was only half-awake, I thought it to be the clicking sound, but this time it sound like fast steps, as if something was running and hiding in the bushes. But according to the echoing it sounded as if, it was ABOVE us.

I stumbled outside the tent. But before I did, I called out to Mabel in a whisper, only to get no response. I called out again, and again no response. I reached out to Mabel, I realized that after a while I wouldn't be here without Mabel. Despite being a goofball, she's always there for me and always knows how to cheer me up. We do everything together and return the favors. I shook her, but then much to my shock...she wasn't there. I panicked but hid it since I didn't want to wake everyone up. I went out, and I heard the sound again which caused me to cringe and back away slightly. I called out to Mabel, and there was no answer. The fog was even thicker then before so I couldn't see much, I decided to bring my flash light with me.

I ventured out in search for my sister, occasionally keeping the beam of light straight forward while occasionally turning it left and right to see any signs of Mabel. I took a left and a right, I just didn't care where I was going as long as I find Mabel. I kept hearing strange noises, as if they some kind of animal callings. I froze and my heart skipped a beat, when a shadow whizzed past me. It was too fast to be recognizable. I shook it off thinking it was a fox or whatever. After a while, I came to a sudden halt, and my eyes widened by an inch. There was a figure near the trees, I couldn't make it out but the figure looked like a small kid, about my height. I thought it was Mabel and called out to her, the figure who I thought was Mabel, didn't respond, instead slowly turned around. A dark chilling sensation ran down my spine. I didn't know why but something made it seem off. I whimpered Mabel's name out, and the figure only took a few steps close very slowly.

I don't know why...but I ran. I just ran and didn't stop, I needed to find my way back to the tent, which I did eventually. When I went inside I woke up everyone, which they started to mumble and grumble. I explained what happened, Wendy said it was probably some kind of animal but soon woke up completely knowing that Mabel is missing, Soos and Wendy instantly obliged and began to join me on the search, Grunkle Stan stayed behind for some reason because he was so deep asleep he couldn't hear anything.

Soos, Wendy, and I ventured out in search for Mabel. I was getting more and more worried and my haunted memories begin to flood back to me. However, I then heard a very familiar sound, it was Mabel, only it was her laugh. I breathed a sigh of relief and called out to her, only she didn't respond. I radioed Soos and Wendy on the radios, but all I was getting was static. Their batteries must've ran out, just my luck. I followed wherever the laugh was being emitted. As I ran, I felt like I stepped on something causing me to stop. I looked down, and shown my flash light on the object, and it caused my eyes to widen. It was Soos's hat. And from then on, I didn't need to know something was wrong.

Mabel missing. Soos missing. The gang not responding. I could only imagine what happened to Grunkle Stan. When I looked up...the same figure from before was standing in front of me a few feet away. When the light impacted against the figure...the revelation caused me to hyperventilate. It was Mabel...excepted there was blood running down her form, and she had her ever so innocent and enthusiastic braced smile. And her eyes were white, with a soft and gentle voice she said, "Hiya Dipper, you wanna play hide and seek?"

I dropped my flash light, and backed away when then something grabbed my head and pulled me up. It happened so fast, and I felt the life was being slowly drained from me, I couldn't make it out. But it looked like some kind of large humanoid, with a black mane, and some kind of rag face with one eye hole and stitched. It stared at me, when ever so slowly it tilted its head, and let out a faint whisper, "It's time to rest Dipper." And from then on, I closed my eyes, as I departed from this world.


End file.
